valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Report 08: Flower of the Battlefield
Flower of the Battlefield is the eighth report in Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this report is named Guarding the Refugee Camp. Heavy Imperial Tank x 1 | officers = Shocktrooper Leader x 2 Lancer Leader x 1 Medium Imperial Tank (Flamethrower) x 1 | aces = Toyold the Bull | ace drop = Shamrock's Firing Calculator}} Story Shortly after the initial clash at Naggiar and Alicia's incapacitation at the hands of an unknown sniper, Squad 7 is suddenly called to defend against an Imperial raid on the Gallian flank. There is a refugee camp in the Imperials' way, so Squad 7 must also defend the camp until the refugees have been safely evacuated. With Alicia still unconscious, Welkin is very distraught, but must force himself to focus on the mission. Alicia is unavailable during the battle, as is Zaka, who is helping with the evacuation. The camp must either be defended for eight turns, or the enemy wiped out to win. Topography The area is a wide-open field with barely any cover and a large amount of grass to hide in. There are two heavy tanks (one generic and one ace, Toyold the Bull) and a Flamethrower medium tank on the other side of the field, facing the camp and about to move in. There are many Shocktroopers and Scouts, with several Lancers, Snipers, and an Engineer near the tanks. Strategy To get any kind of reward for the mission, you will want to wipe out the enemy and not wait them out. The safest way to get rid of the enemy tanks fast is to drive the Edelweiss straight towards them and flank them, taking them out with a shot to the radiator. If the Flamethrower tank is still alive, don't go near the road, since it will do huge damage to any infantry it hits. For the next few turns, you will want to search the grass on either side of the battlefield for Scouts, who can easily dash to the camp. Beware that the Shocktroopers have Flamethrowers, so you are not safe in the grass near one of them. Ultimately, it's a case of whittling down the survivors so you can wipe them out by turn 5. Try to shoot to kill, since even the lowest HP soldier can slip past and lose you the battle. Rewards Welkin gains the Potential Power of Love with the completion of this report, boosting parameters when Alicia is nearby. Aftermath After the Imperial force is repulsed, Welkin advises the refugees to finish evacuating. Afterwards, he notices some lion's paw flowers growing and comes across one of the refugees, a young girl who happens to be from the same orphanage as Alicia. During their conversation, the young girl mentions that Alicia told her that lion's paw means "unbending spirit" in the language of flowers. Welkin is reassured, and returns to Squad 7 after the conversation ends with renewed confidence. Notes/Trivia * Shamrock is unavailable for this mission, despite the Ace reward being the Firing Calculator for the Shamrock. * This is one of the very few missions in the game that features every infantry classes for enemies. Category:Article stubs Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:reports Category:Articles needing images Category:Valkyria Chronicles Events